


Nariz rota

by Tina001



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Medical Procedures, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001
Summary: In 2006, Sergio breaks his nose during a game. What happens after the game?
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nariz rota

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a medical professional and I therefore researched all the procedures but they may not be correct.   
> Also I am no native English speaker.

Sergio didn’t know what had happened. Just a few seconds ago he was running down the field trying to get the ball back and the next thing he knew was that he was lying on his back and his nose hurt. He could hear shouts from his teammates around him and the face of Michel Salagado appeared in his vision.

Sergio wanted to sit up but Michel only shook his head, placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down and said: “No, Sese, don’t do that. Don’t worry, the doctor is nearly here. Wait, I’ll get Raúl or Guti, okay?” It was no secret in the team that Sergio was in a relationship with his two captains and the young defender only made an agreeing noise before Michel disappeared.

Nearly at the same time Dr. Olmo’s face came into Sergio’s line of vision. The doctor sighed and said: “Oh, Sergio, that looks horrible. How bad is the pain?” Sergio looked at him confused because he still couldn’t exactly say what was going on in his face but answered honestly: “It’s not that bad actually – at least not right now. What exactly is going on?”

Dr. Olmo smiled at him comfortingly and answered: “You clashed with the leg of your opponent when you went into a tackle and I’m almost a hundred per cent sure that you broke your nose.”

Before Sergio could say anything more, Raúl’s concerned face appeared next to Dr. Olmo's. The captain sighed at the sight of his blood-stained boyfriend and then went behind him to help him sit up. “ _Nene_ , do you think you’ll have to throw up?”, he asked when Sergio was finally sitting upright and leaning against Raúl. Sergio only shook his head and winced when Dr. Olmo stuffed some gauze into his nose to try and ease the bleeding.

Guti was standing a few meters away from them and watched the events with sharp eyes. Of course, the blond wanted nothing more than to be there for Sergio as well but he knew just as well that it would be suspicious for the press if both of Real Madrid’s captains were acting that loving with Sergio and the last thing they needed now was extra media attention.

Finally Sergio got up again and since he seemed to be fine, Dr. Olmo allowed him to play the last five minutes of the game. Raúl seemed not entirely convinced about that and Guti neither but they couldn’t do anything and only made the players in Sergio’s environment on the field promise that they would keep an eye on him in case his condition got worse.

Iker, who was also majorly concerned for his best friend, ordered Sergio to stay within thirty meters of reach from Iker and didn’t allow any protest, so Sergio agreed to that.

Finally the referee blew the whistle and the match was over. Sergio couldn’t help but be relieved because he wasn’t sure if playing longer would have been a good idea. Once he was down in the tunnel and away from any cameras, he was greeted by Guti, who slung an arm around his shoulders comfortingly and kissed him on the temple.

“Come on, _gitano_ , Raúl is already waiting for us in the doctor’s office. How are you feeling?”, the blond mumbled against his temple and Sergio leaned against him. “I feel a little weird to be honest. And do we really have to go there?”, Sergio asked shyly and José smiled at him encouragingly: “Yeah, we have to because we want to make sure that you’re fine, Sese. But don’t worry: Whatever happens, Raúl and I will be with you the whole time if possible okay?” Sergio nodded and soon they landed in the room where Dr. Olmo and Raúl were already waiting for them.

Both of them looked up from their conversation and Dr. Olmo sighed before he told them: “I think it would be for the best if we do all the examinations in a hospital. Sergio, don’t look at me that way, I didn’t say that you would have to stay there, did I? Of course, I can’t rule that possibility out just yet because we need to make sure that there is no damage on the airways but I don’t think that that’s the case.”

Sergio pressed himself nearly into Guti’s body and José asked: “What would you have to do?” The doctor answered: “Well, either way, I’ll do a basic nose examination to assess the damage and then I would also like to do x-rays and a CT-scan to make sure that everything around the nose is fine as well. Would that be okay, Sergio?” The young defender asked timidly: “Can Raúl and José come as well?”

Dr. Olmo nodded and answered: “Yeah, of course they can. If you want to, one of them can drive in the ambulance with you on the way to the hospital. And no, you can’t drive in a normal car. Until now we don’t know if there is damage on your airways and that could cause problems. Also your nose is still bleeding which could easily get out of hand and then you’ll need treatment for it right away.” Sergio decided that protesting would not bring him any further and just attached himself firmly to Guti’s side.

Dr Olmo looked him over concerned and asked: “Sergio, please be honest: are you in pain right now?” Sergio shrugged insecurely and answered quietly: “I … I’m not sure. My nose is throbbing and in general I feel weird. And can one of them really come on the ambulance with me? What about the other one? Will they both be allowed in the hospital?”

Raúl spoke up and said softly, answering all of Sergio’s questions with one of his own: “ _Nene_ is it okay for you when I come into the ambulance with you and José follows us with the car? I know you don’t want to think about it now, but we also have to make sure that the press doesn’t get any delicate information and it would be way easier to explain why I’m in the ambulance since I’m the captain. Are you alright with that?” Sergio nodded relieved and clung to Raúl’s offered hand whilst mumbling: “Just don’t leave me alone, please?”

Raúl reassuringly kissed him onto the forehead and Sergio turned to Guti, who said: “Okay, _gitano_ , I’ll see you in a few minutes. Raúl will take care of you. _Te quiero, sí_?” Sergio nodded and wordlessly hugged Guti tightly and then mumbled against his chest: “ _Te quiero también_. You’ll be there when I get there, right?” José confirmed that and then left the room with a last meaningful glance to Raúl and the dark haired knew that José would do everything to already be at the hospital when they arrived.

They both knew that Sergio definitely hated hospitals and wouldn’t like the upcoming events but they would do everything to make this as easy as possible for him. Also they could sense that the situation scared him and it had nearly broken José’s heart to see how frightened Sergio clung onto Raúl to make sure that he wouldn’t be left alone.

Dr. Olmo then lead them a short way to the waiting ambulance and asked Sergio to lie down on the gurney inside. Sergio did so but never let go of Raúl’s hand and made sure that his boyfriend could sit down next to him. However when one of the paramedics clipped a broad strap around Sergio’s upper body, the young defender made a distressed sound and Raúl got up to comfort him. “ _Nene_ , relax, everything is okay. Think of it like a seatbelt to make sure that you don’t fall down, hmm? Shh, you’re okay.” Sergio slowly relaxed and the rest of the drive passed without any further incidents that caused panic to Sergio.

Finally the ambulance came to a stop and the doors in the back opened which was the definite sign that they weren’t standing on a red light and Raúl got up from his seat. The paramedics started to pull out the gurney with Sergio still strapped to it and the younger one threw Raúl a helpless glance but his boyfriend only smiled reassuringly and Sergio tried to relax again.

He was wheeled into the hospital and through a few corridors before they arrived in an exam room where Guti and Dr. Olmo were already waiting for them. Raúl threw Guti a relieved glance and the blond came over to them and stroked through Sergio’s hair. “You okay, _gitano_? Has anything happened whilst I was not there?” Sergio declined and Dr. Olmo gave Guti permission to loosen the strap and help Sergio over and up onto the exam table.

Shortly after Sergio was sat on top of the table with Raúl next to him and Guti in front of him. Dr Olmo came over to them and explained: “Well, what I’m gonna do now is a basic nose exam. The good news that I can already tell you is that your nose seems to be broken in a clear way without it having to be reset. Therefore we have the possibility to avoid surgery. Before I’ll do the exam however, I’ll put some nasal anaesthetic spray into your nose, Sergio, because I’m quite sure that I pressing down on it will cause you an amount of pain that we can avoid this way. Are you okay with that?” 

Sergio, who had looked quite relieved when the doctor told him that he would not have to get surgery, nodded and grabbed onto Raúl’s hand as the doctor asked him to hold still and approached him with the spray in his hand. To Sergio’s surprise the process didn’t hurt and was only a little uncomfortable but over soon enough.

Whilst Dr Olmo waited for the spray to take its full effect, he asked Sergio a few questions to make sure that he hadn’t sustained a concussion on top of his broken nose. Sergio was able to answer all the questions but when the doctor shone a light into his eyes and asked him to follow his finger, he noticed that the young defender was a little uncoordinated which Dr Olmo diagnosed as a mild concussion.

When he told the three soccer players his diagnosis, Sergio looked at him with big shocked eyes, whilst Raúl and Guti were only mildly surprised and then went fully into comforting-Sergio-mode. But thankfully the doctor could reassure the young player as well: “Oh, Sergio, just because you have a mild concussion, that doesn’t mean that I’ll keep you in the hospital overnight or anything else horrible for you.

It just means that it is normal when you have a headache the next few days and I wanted to make sure that your boyfriends know about that to make sure that they don’t worry more about you than they already do, okay? What about this: I’ll go and get you all something to drink and in the meantime you can calm down and then we’ll do the examinations as quick as possible to get you home, hmm?”

Sergio seemed to really like that suggestion and the second the doctor was out of the door, Sergio snuggled up to Raúl and pulled Guti nearer to them as well. They stayed in that position until Dr Olmo came back and handed them a bottle of water and reminded Sergio to be careful and go slow.

Raúl threw a sceptical glance at Sergio and took the bottle out of his hands and explained before his boyfriend had a chance to complain: “ _Nene_ , we all know that slow and careful are not two words that you can identify with. I’ll help you, okay?” Sergio didn’t protest and he secretly enjoyed it when Raúl put a hand on the back of his head to steady it and then held the bottle to his lips and tilted it a bit so that a slow trickle of water came out. Sergio drank from the bottle until he had enough and Raúl sat back down next to him normally.

Guti had watched the whole scene in front of him with an amused and loving expression and now stepped aside to make room for Dr Olmo. However the blond made sure that he was still in a place where Sergio could easily see him since he didn’t want the youngest one to freak out again.

The doctor stood in front of Sergio and gently started to feel around the area of his nose. Then he lightly pressed onto his broken nose to assess where exactly the break was and whether it needed any other sort of treatment. Sergio grimaced a little at that part since it was still uncomfortable even with the anaesthetic spray and he didn’t want to know how it would have felt without it.

Soon Dr Omo’s hands left his face again and the doctor went over to get something from a metal tray and explained: “Okay, Sergio, now I’ll just take a quick look inside your nose. For that part I need you to lay back down with your head on the elevated part of the table … Yeah, exactly like this. I’ll be using a nasal speculum and please don’t be frightened: It looks a little scary but the procedure won’t hurt you. It might just be a little uncomfortable, okay?”

The youngest one nodded and whilst Raúl gently held Sergio’s hand and stroked over his hair repeatedly, José sat down at Sergio’s feet and reached up to rest a comforting hand on Sergio’s belly to remind him to stay calm and breathe.

Sergio whimpered slightly when Dr Olmo inserted the speculum into his nose but stayed still and soon the doctor switched to the other nostril. All in all, the procedure took a few minutes and then Sergio was allowed to sit back up – with the reminder of taking it slowly.

Dr Olmo smiled at him and said: “Well, from what I’ve seen and felt now, your nose is in quite a good shape – even though it’s broken. But the good thing is that it is only one break and the fracture has not been messed up which means that it can grow together again like it was before. I still need to check on your airways though, so we’ll quickly do some x-rays and then a CT-scan and then you’ll probably be allowed to go home. Sounds alright?”

Sergio only nodded and Dr Olmo led them into the room opposite of the one where they had just stayed in. It was obviously the x-ray-room and Sergio gulped nervously when Dr Olmo directed him to lie back on the table similarly like he had done before and then covered him with a heavy blanket to protect the rest of his body from the radioactive rays.

Guti had followed the doctor to where Sergio lay and gently kissed him on the forehead and said: “Close your eyes, _gitano_. We’ll be with you in a few seconds again, yeah? Try to relax, hmm?” Sergio followed José’s directions and he felt and heard how the blond moved away and he heard the door to the room next door close.

Then there was silence. That silence didn’t last long however and Sergio heard the door open and someone coming over to him. It turned out to be José again who lifted the blanket off of Sergio’s body and said softly: “Hey, _gitano_. One more examination and then we’re done okay? Are you doing okay or should I ask them for a break?” Sergio let himself sink into the embrace of his boyfriend and mumbled quietly: “No break please … I just want it to be over and go home with you.”

José made an understanding noise and then helped Sergio up from the table and led him into another room where they would do the CT-scan. Raúl watched his two boyfriends fondly and went over to them to help Sergio up onto the cot. The dark haired carefully covered him with a light blanket to make sure that he wouldn’t get cold and then leaned over him to kiss him quickly and explain: “ _Nene_ , I know this is scary for you, but I promise you in 10 minutes all of this will be over and then we’ll get you home. In the tunnel there is a communication system installed, so whenever something is up, you can talk to us and we can talk to you. Just remember: Breathe and relax. _Te amo, Nene_.”

Before Sergio could answer something, Raúl left the room and the cot on which he was lying started to move into the tunnel. Sergio closed his eyes when he realised that there wasn’t as much space over his head as he would like it to be and tried to focus on breathing evenly.

That only worked for a short time and Sergio fought out an inner conflict whether he should ask Raúl or José over the communication system to help him and embarrass himself in front of Dr Olmo or if he should try and deal with it himself but then again, he had already done a few embarrassing things in the previous months in front of Dr Olmo (at least in his opinion) and finally he spoke up timidly: “Raúl? José?”

The answer came almost immediately and it was Guti, who was asking in a calm voice: “Yeah, Sese, what’s up? Are you alright?” Sergio mumbled and hoped that the blond would hear him: “Yeah … no, I … I can’t … can you maybe … help me? To breathe I mean?”

He was immensely relieved when he had voiced his wish and was even more relieved when he heard José’s warm, soothing voice again: “Oh, _gitano_ , of course. Just focus on my voice okay? Breathe in … and out … and in … and out …” Sergio focused entirely on Guti’s voice and did what he told him to do.

He felt himself calm down and was startled when the cot started moving out of the tunnel again. José didn’t stop with his instructions and soon Sergio saw the door opening and Raúl coming over to him. Only when Raúl was at his side and had pulled the youngest one in a tight embrace, that was the point when José stopped talking via the communication system and a few moments later he came into the room together with Dr Olmo.

The blond came over to his boyfriends and gently stroked over Sergio’s hair. Sergio let go of Raúl only to let himself be wrapped up in José’s strong arms and mumbled: “ _Gracias, rubio_.” Guti only stroked through his hair again and kissed him on the forehead.

Dr Olmo had watched the scene in front of him with a quiet smile on his face and now spoke up: “I really don’t want to interrupt your moment, but I have good news: The x-rays as well as the CT-scan showed no damage to the airways, so you can go home under one condition, Sergio.

Because of the mild concussion it would be good if you had someone to watch over you for the next … hmm, let’s say 24 hours. I know that you’ll be going home with Raúl and Guti, but since they have to be at training tomorrow and you are strictly forbidden from that for the next week, I wanted to ask if you know a way how to handle that?”

Sergio seemed to think about it but Raúl spoke up: “We could bring him to training with us and I’m sure Juan or one of the other physios wouldn’t mind if he sat with them throughout the session. We only have the one in the afternoon anyway for an hour so … would that be okay? If not, I’m sure one of us can excuse himself from training as well.”

Dr Olmo smiled and answered: “No, if he stays with Juan for that time, that’s fine. I still have some advice for you how to treat Sergio and his nose for the next days: Not everything of it might be pleasant, but trust me it’s necessary.” Guti nodded, sat down next to his boyfriend on the cot and pulled Sergio onto his lap whilst Raúl asked the doctor if he maybe had something where he could write it down to make sure they forgot nothing about it.

The doctor handed him a piece of paper where it was already printed out and explained: “If his nose starts bleeding again – which is likely to happen – that’s nothing to be concerned about. If it happens, sit him down leaning forward to make sure no blood enters his throat and maybe place a cool cloth in his neck. It should not be long. If it’s not stopping to bleed after half an hour, just call me and I’ll stop by.

Also you should apply an ice pack on his nose a few times a day – I would recommend about five to six times to make sure the swelling goes down. To prevent swelling, it would also be good if he has his head elevated at all times – even when he’s sleeping. Against the pain, you can give him normal painkillers – I’ll give you a package of ibuprofen on your way out.

And Sergio”, the doctor looked at him with a stern expression, “do not pick or blow your nose, okay? Just leave it untouched as not to mess up the clear break because if you do, you’ll need surgery for it to be realigned.” Sergio nodded with a serious expression and Raúl and Guti laughed at that together with Dr Olmo.

“Thank you”, mumbled Sergio shyly on his way out with Guti whilst Raúl took the paper and the painkillers form Dr Olmo. The doctor only smiled and watched them as Guti helped Sergio onto the backseat of the car and sat down next to him whilst Raúl slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

On their drive home Raúl asked Sergio: “ _Nene_ , are you hungry? We can order anything you want and pick it up on the way.” Sergio shook his head and mumbled quietly: “No, thank you. I … I only want to go home and go to bed and cuddle with you two. Today … it was all a bit much, do you understand?”

Guti next to him nodded and reached out with his hand to take Sergio’s into his own but said: “Yeah, _gitano_ , we understand. But nevertheless it’s important that you eat something since we only had a light lunch today before the match and you also didn’t have a lot for breakfast. Also it’s not good if you take the painkillers without having eaten something before because then the risk his higher that you have to throw up because your stomach is overstrained with the pills alone and I really want to spare you any more uncomfortable experiences. What about we order something that’s easy to eat and then we can eat it in bed together?”

Sergio nodded exhausted and Raúl smiled at him through the review-mirror and said: “Okay, I’m driving you two home first and then I’ll pick something up whilst you two get ready for bed.” Guti nodded and soon after Raúl held in front of his and Guti’s house and José helped Sergio out of the car when the younger one blurted out with a shocked expression: “I still have to call my Mamá, she has seen the match and surely she’s worrying-“

Before he could go on and get himself worked up, Raúl chimed in: “ _Nene_ , relax, calm down. I called your mother when they did the CT-scan and told her that you’re fine and that you’ll stay with us the next days and that we’ll take care of you. She actually wanted to come and cancel her meetings but when she heard that we’re taking care of you, she was relieved and said that she would call you tomorrow and probably send you a care package with food from her. Don’t worry, she knows you’re fine.”

Sergio seemed relieved to hear that and followed Guti into the house where he kicked off his shoes and took José’s outstretched hand. The blond took him upstairs and ushered him into the bathroom. “Sese, I know it’s been a lot for you today, but I think you’re going to be more comfortable once you’re washed and clean. Don’t forget you still have all the sweat and dirt from the match on you. I think it’s best if you start out in the bathtub rather than in the shower since that way nothing will come onto your nose. How does that sound?”

Sergio nodded and sat down on the warm floor leaning his head against the shower and closing his eyes tiredly whilst his boyfriend filled the tub with warm water and added some oil that soon made the whole room smell comfortingly of lemons. Sergio started to undress carefully to not jostle his nose and then looked at Guti shyly. “Can you maybe help me … like wash up and … I just don’t want to do anything that could hurt my nose …”

In Guti’s eyes Sergio had something of a lost puppy how he stood in front of him only in his boxers and looked at him with those big brown pleading eyes. How could anyone resist that? The blond nodded and carefully helped his boyfriend into the warm water after he had lost his last item of clothing as well. Sergio wanted to lean back but Guti held him back and held up a weird thing that looked like a big ring. “I know this thing looks ridiculous but it’s basically a bolster that will make sure that your head stays over the water.”

Sergio grinned lightly and let Guti put the ring around his neck before he leaned back and said surprised: “This thing really is comfy.” Guti chuckled at that and went over to the cupboard to get a clean towel ready and also got a few washcloths when the door downstairs was slammed shut and Raúl shouted up to them: “Dinner is here! Should I put it in the oven to keep it warm or should I bring it upstairs already?” Sergio laughed at that and Guti opened the door and answered loudly: “Put it in the oven and come upstairs into the bathroom. Our Sese deserves to be pampered a bit today, don’t you think?”

Soon they could hear Raúl’s steps on the stairs and he came into the bathroom as well and smiled when he saw Sergio in the tub, looking comfortable and relaxed. Guti was in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head and explained: “Before we do anything, I’ll take a quick shower and let Sese relax a bit before we get him washed and into bed. Wanna join me, _Rulo_?”

Raúl grinned but before he could answer, Sergio protested from the bathtub: “Hey, don’t you dare do anything without me! I can see you, you know.” Both of the older men had to laugh at that and Raúl grinned: “Don’t worry, _cariño_ , we won’t neglect you.” The dark haired undressed as well and stepped into the shower to José.

They both washed up quickly and stepped out of the shower after a few minutes under Sergio’s surprised stare. “Oh, _gitano_ , I’m sorry but we definitely won’t be having sex when you have a broken nose and a concussion. That’s not gonna happen and you know that, so stop pouting.” Guti sounded amused and Sergio had to laugh as well.

Raúl and José slipped into underwear and loose sweatpants but decided to leave their shirts off because they would only get wet whilst washing Sergio. Raúl carefully placed a washcloth over Sergio’s eyes to make sure that nothing got into them and then took the showerhead and started to soak Sergio’s hair.

Meanwhile Guti took his shampoo and put some of it into his hands because he knew that Sergio sometimes secretly used it since it brought him comfort when he had José’s smell around him even though his boyfriend was somewhere else. Sergio blushed when he smelled that José was using his own shampoo but said nothing and José only continued to massage it into his boyfriend’s long hair. Raúl carefully rinsed the shampoo from Sergio’s hair and took the washcloth away from Sergio’s face after he was finished.

José then gave Raúl a wet cloth and both of them started washing Sergio’s body thoroughly. Under their gentle ministrations Sergio could feel how he slowly got hard and blushed. José grinned and winked at Sergio before asking Raúl: “What do you think, _Rulo_? Should we reward him for being so brave in the hospital today?”

Raúl answered with a smirk as well and let his hand wander down and stroked over Sergio’s erection. The youngest one moaned and Guti let his hand wander down over his balls until he reached his entrance. Whilst Raúl was still stroking him, José’s finger circled Sergio’s entrance a few times and then slowly pushed into him. Sergio gasped and then moaned again when José found his prostate and started stroking it.

They continued to pleasure their boyfriend and after some time Raúl felt that Sergio was close and asked: “Come for us, _querido_?” Sergio came with a loud moan and then sunk back into the support of the neck ring with a sigh whilst Guti carefully pulled his finger out of him.

When he had recovered from his orgasm the youngest one blinked his eyes open again, looked at José and asked cheekily: “What did you say about no sex?” Guti grinned back just as cheekily and answered: “ _Gitano_ , that wasn’t sex but a reward for you being so brave today. That doesn’t count.” They all had to laugh at that and Raúl carefully helped Sergio out of the tub and wrapped him tightly into a warm, big fluffy towel and started to dry him off gently.

José held out a pair of boxershorts and some sweatpants for Sergio to put on and led the younger one into their bedroom whilst Raúl went downstairs to get the food. In their bedroom Guti helped Sergio to sit down at the end of their bed and said: “Wait here, _gitano_. I’ll just elevate the upper part of the bed and then you can snuggle right in okay?” Sergio nodded and not long after he lay in their huge, comfortable bed and let Guti pull the duvet over him and tuck him in.

The blond lay down next to him and Raúl entered the room with a tray full of food which they knew Sergio liked. There were minipizzas, noodles and a little bit of junk food such as fries or chicken wings. Raúl lay down on Sergio’s other side and held out a bite of a pizza for him to eat. They ate the whole tray like this with Raúl and José taking turns in feeding their boyfriend. They knew that Sergio loved it to be pampered a bit especially when the day had been hard or exhausting for him but would never gather up the courage to ask for it.

After they were finished, Raúl didn’t bother with bringing the tray back downstairs but instead just put it onto the floor next to his nightstand and turned back to Sergio. The youngest one was looking pretty exhausted but also a little pained.

José grabbed the painkillers and took one out of the box and gave it to Sergio with a glass of water. Sergio smiled thankfully and swallowed the pill. Then he gave Guti the glass back and tried to cuddle back into Raúl a little uncoordinated. The dark haired chuckled quietly at Sergio’s exhausted clumsiness and slung an arm around his middle and let his hand rest on his stomach comfortingly.

José turned back to them as well but didn’t cuddle Sergio close like he expected it but instead held up an icepack that Raúl had also brought up with him. “Come on, _gitano_ , I know you want to sleep but I think it would be best if we cool your nose a bit before that. I’ll be careful, yeah?” Sergio nodded and hissed when José gently placed the icepack on his nose but couldn’t deny that it felt good after he had gotten used to the cold.

“Would you like Raúl to read something to you or would you rather just cuddle?”, asked Guti softly and Sergio seemed to think about it before he decided that he just wanted to cuddle. Raúl only pulled him tighter against his body and mumbled into Sergio’s ear: “We are so proud of you, _Nene_. We know that today was everything but easy for you but you did every examination without freaking out and you were so brave …”

The soft praises from Raúl gently lulled Sergio to sleep and after a few more minutes in which Raúl mumbled into his ear, he was fast asleep. José was the first one to notice and carefully took the icepack away before he put it aside and pulled Sergio into his arms as well.

The blond had to smile when Sergio fisted a part of his trousers in his sleep and clung to him. Raúl and Guti stayed awake a little longer to make sure that Sergio had no problems when he was sleeping and then wished each other a good night and turned off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it, if you could leave kudos and/or comments :)


End file.
